Dance, night and agrees
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Me muero de la vergüenza. Prometo que esto no se quedara así, lograre vengarme de quienes llamo amigas. No les perdonare mi sufrir por ese día. Les contare como llegue a esta decisión y del porque de mi venganza contra ellas. /Narrador interno.


**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Solo hago esto con fin de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Se incluye lenguaje que tal vez no sea de su agrado, escenas que puedan parecer absurdas -pero para eso sirve la clasificación así que… bueno queda a su criterio- AU y OoC

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

Sin más preámbulos…

* * *

— _¿Y tú, no le dirás nada? Mejor se útil y pásame el vestido que traje. Apuesto que es de su talla; a mí me quedo grande._

— _¡Ay no! ¡No, no, y no!_

 _=0=0=0=0=_

Las miradas en mi persisten. No importa que cara haga, al parecer el verme molesta les es de su agrado.

La noche no me parece perfecta sino todo lo contrario; el bullicio a causa del tráfico, el humo del tabaco en cualquier esquina por la que paso, eso y más… sin olvidar mencionar a las mujeres que trabajan de noche.

Uno de los clientes de esas mujeres me confunde con una de ellas, no podía caer más bajo sáquenme de este sufrimiento.

Lo sabía, no debía hacerle caso a mi amiga; decía: No suelo concordar con la oxigenada pero, por esta vez, tiene razón. Estás deprimida. Necesitas salir en vez de quedarte todas las noches viendo películas.

Claro, pude evitar toda esta situación. ¡Pero no! Le hice caso. ¿Las consecuencias?

Ando sola por calles desconocidas, caminando como toda una idiota. Ya que no hace media hora apenas llegamos al antro me abandonaron a mi suerte. Y todo por culpa de unos hombres que se les acercaron a invitarlas a bailar. ¿Y yo?, bien gracias.

No volveré a hacerle caso. He dicho.

Para no sentirme ignorada salí del antro y ahora me encuentro pérdida y todo por culpa de esos ineptos, aunque debo agradecer a alguien más por contribuir a mí perdida. ¡Gracias adorado pitbull!, gracias por perseguirme como si fuese tu presa.

Para refugiarme de ese animal tuve que entrar en la primera puerta abierta que divise: una cantina. Típico en el género masculino con mentes pervertidas, salgo de ahí antes de que pidieran un "show especial".

A cualquier lugar que voy aunque sea para pedir ayuda me suceden dos cosas: o me miran raro, o me confunden con una prostituta.

Detesto este vestido; comienzo a dudar si es un vestido; parece traje de baño de los 30's; cinco centímetros más arriba y habría terminado enseñando la "mercancía" y ni se diga del escote en "V" no deja nada a la imaginación, el tipo de tela… ni hablar. Me importa un bledo la mal… bendita marca pero a esto no se le puede llamar vestido.

Tengo que encontrar el camino correcto.

Me abrazo a mí misma a causa del viento que congela mi cuerpo _'estúpido vestido'_ mascullo mientras busco una señal que me dé indicio de estar por buen camino.

Me rindo.

No soporto más estar en tacones, veo a una mujer con unas zapatillas si dejo a un lado el modelo y la marca parecen ser cómodos. Ella me observa y detiene su mirada al observar mis tacones, nos miramos como si fuéramos cómplices; al parecer teníamos la misma idea. Creo que mi suerte va mejorando.

Camino mejor que antes ahora que intercambie mi calzado. Ambas obtuvimos lo que queríamos, yo unos zapatos cómodos y ella según su opinión: unos zapatos finos para verse "muy nice", según su criterio.

Observo mi reflejo a través de la ventana de un automóvil –ya que no contaban con espejos retrovisores- Al menos no me veo ridícula.

La ventana se desliza hacia abajo dando a saber que había alguien dentro del automóvil. La mirada avergonzada y las mejillas sonrojadas del joven solo dio a entender que me vio modelando frente… ¡No, todo a mí! Ni siquiera le di una disculpa, suficiente vergüenza que me haya visto de esa manera e hice lo que mejor se hacer en estos momentos: huir.

…*…

Recordar los reclamos o mejor dicho consejos de mi amiga me atormentan.

— _¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!? Eso diría cualquier estúpida si no viera su propia casa con la cerradura forzada y varias de e-esas… esas cosas en el suelo. Las cuales de seguro no utilizó contigo._

— _No entiendes, de seguro se le olvido la llave y no quiso molestar tocando la puerta. Y sobre "eso" tal vez fueron unos vándalos._

— _Hermosa justificación… ¿vándalos? A lágrima suelta me llamaste para contarme que ese idiota al que aun llamas novio te engaña con otra… ¡En tu propia casa! Llego en cuanto pude y ahora resulta que lo defiendes ¡Por el amor de...!_

— _Fue un mal entendido, él no la quiere, confió en él. Y para aclarar las cosas volvimos apenas hace dos horas._

— _¡El muy desgraciado término contigo ayer!_ — No se hizo de esperar su grito agudo cada vez que tiene ataques de histeria o se encuentra indignada.

— _Si pero…_

— _Nada de peros mujer. ¿Dejaras de ser su juguete hasta que él se aburra y te deje peor de lo que estás? Por favor, la última palabra la tienes tú_ — tamborileaba sus dedos con los brazos cruzados.

— _No estoy segura…_

— _¿Ves esto? Es un celular; le marcas, terminas con él y salimos de esta casa… ¡Qué horror! A la que comenzare a llamarle cuchitril. Vamos, algo de aire te ayudara a oxigenar el cerebro._

Mi "orgullo" cede y termino dándole la razón.

— _Está bien._

…*…

Imagino en estos momentos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro, restregándome toda la razón que tuvo y siempre tendrá respecto a mis amoríos. Suficiente tengo con recordar la conversación de esta tarde.

Sigo caminando, las personas comienzan a disminuir y no entiendo el porqué, giro a la derecha y… ¡oh, sorpresa! Doy vuelta y aumento un poco más el paso alejándome del callejón por el cual apenas iba a entrar. Ya entiendo porque no había nadie. Pues un grupo de hombres drogándose deja mucho que decir.

Esos tipos me vieron, comienzo a correr y tres de ellos siguen mis pasos.

Comienzo a entrar en pánico prefiero ser perseguida por el perro de antes que por ellos. La desventaja de no salir ni a la tienda sin auto es el inmediato agotamiento físico. _'Que alguien me ayude, alguien o algo. Quien sea'._

Si salgo ilesa e inocente de esto, comenzare a correr todas las mañanas con mi amiga… mí mejor amiga, amiga la que no me deja por cualquier chico. ¡A quien engaño! Incluso ella me abandono por uno.

Como si viera una luz a mi salvación de ser atacada por esos vagos:

El observar una calle concurrida fue mi salvación pero ya no podía correr, y entre a una discoteca o lo que fuera al lugar que haya entrado.

Después de recuperar el aire a mis pulmones asomo la cabeza por la puerta y para la poca suerte que he tenido los hombres ya no se encontraban. Aun así no quería arriesgarme y decido esperar en este lugar hasta que me corrieran o hasta que mis "amigas" me marcaran para preguntar sobre mi paradero. Eso me pasa por tener el celular sin saldo.

Probablemente se estén divirtiendo. _Algún día chicas, algún día._

— Oiga usted— Alguien me habla por detrás y volteo. — Disculpa me podría dar la hora.

La única consecuencia después de asustarme es la desesperación seguida por el enojo. — No deberías estar en tu casa— No estaba de humor para tolerar a nadie y menos a una chiquilla de trece años que se creía con la edad de estar aquí.

— Y usted no debería estar en la calle ofreciendo sus servicios— No me ofendí pues bien sabía que yo había atacado primero y mis palabras causaron el efecto deseado.

Acaricie su cabeza con la intención de alaciar su "fabuloso" peinado de estropajo. Intento darme un manotazo pero fallo. Creo ya estaba algo ebria. Se fue intentando fulminarme con la mirada mientras revolvía su cabellera.

Espere diez minutos parada en una esquina. El tiempo suficiente para que los hombres ya no volvieran y pudiera llegar a una calle transitada y pedir información. No confiaría en estas personas.

No sé en qué problema me metí al molestar a esa mocosa. Solamente la vi frente a un chico alto –al parecer un cadenero-. Parece que le estaba reclamando algo y segura que ese algo era yo. Señalaba a mi dirección continuamente.

El chico comenzaba a cercarse a mí mientras, detrás de él esa chiquilla solo me observaba con burla. Por estar observándola con odio no me percate del acercamiento del otro y al desviar la mirada lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. Salte del susto debido a lo alterada que estaba.

Se burló de mi posición de defensa. No sé qué se cree ese cretino. Como el no estuvo toda la noche huyendo.

— Vaya, al parecer alguien busca problemas, pero tanto así como molestar a un pobre niña… No lo veo de acuerdo a su edad. Pero lo pasare en alto pues es algo que las de tu tipo suelen hacer.

Es un…

El chico desvaneció su sonrisa y pasó su mano a su mejilla debido al puñetazo que le di. Claro porque no iba a ser tan compasiva como para darle una cachetada.

— Sera la última vez que me insulta y agradezca por no escupirle.

— Eso no pasaría si tan solo dejara de vestirse de esa manera.

— Doble moral ¿Dónde? Se queja de como estoy vestida pero bien que aceptan a niños en este lugar.

— Cree que no me molesta andar teniendo que soportar a esa mocosa que viene y me habla como si trabajara en este lugar.

— Y espera que me crea… un momento ¿Qué no trabajas aquí? Pero estas vestido…

Hizo una señal para que me callara, por primera vez en la noche no me moleste y solo acate esa señal de su parte, además… en cierta parte su vestimenta le daba un toque autoritario. — ¡Vaya! Aquí está muy aburrido y no hay nada que ver. No crees que este lugar necesite más ambiente.

No sé si aún no se ha dado cuenta que la única razón por la que estoy aquí fue para escapar del peligro. Antes de que pudiera responder con algo incoherente hablo de nuevo. — No importa. Se puede saber qué haces en este lugar si no es para divertirte.

No parecía que me estuviera hablando simplemente observaba como hablaba sin mirarme, solo mantenía la mirada en la pista.

Parecía que tramaba algo o tal vez el tipo estaba loco y solo se hablaba a sí mismo. No tengo porque seguir en este lugar, tal vez pueda ir a pedir ayuda a…

Me llamo la atención dándome ligeras palmadas en el hombro. — ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?— Extendió su mano la cual tome, me llevo a la barra y me pidió esperar. Sonreí ilusionada, tal vez parezca ridículo pero me pareció un gesto de caballerosidad. Llámenme ridícula pero es imposible no pensarlo.

— Me puedes llamar Momoko— No soy de las chicas que toma la iniciativa pero el tan solo ver un mínimo gesto de amabilidad hizo que me ilusionara, podía iniciar una linda relación con él y tal vez fantaseara un futuro matrimonio a su lado inclusive con hijos.

Salí de mi ensoñación solo para encontrarme sin compañía. Observaba a todos lados en busca del hombre con aspecto de cadenero pero ni señas de él.

El barman me ofreció algo de beber, con pena le confesé mi escases de dinero a lo cual solo rió; no me permitió negarme dejo el vaso a un lado mientras se iba con otras chicas que le hablaban.

Desilusionada y con miedo a seguir arriesgando lo poco que me queda de suerte en la calle deje la barra con dirección a la salida.

— Solo me desaparezco un par de minutos cuando ya estas planeando dejarme al abandono. Momoko…

…*…

Solo doy vueltas guiadas por ese chico, pronto estamos rodeados de espectadores, eso provoca que me ponga nerviosa. No ahora. Tropiezo con mis propios pies a lo cual él toma ese accidente como un paso de baile.

Me sigo preguntando como fue que acepte bailar con él.

— _N-no fue… no fue mi intensión pero me sentí incomoda, discúlpeme._

— _No te disculpes. Perdona por desaparecer repentinamente pero no fue fácil conseguir una falda que combinara con tu "vestido", bueno supongo que al menos sirve._

— _¿Servir? ¿Para qué?_

— _Momoko, quieres bailar— Me llamo por mi nombre. Quiero gritar de alegría. — No estas obligada pero me haría feliz que un linda chica como tú acepte mi oferta._

— _No me molestaría en lo absoluto— Bebí de un solo trago el contenido del vaso._

— _No creí que bebieras tan rápido, pero eso no importa, vamos._

En verdad este hombre es todo un amor. No ha permitido que se sigan burlando de mí y me ha conseguido algo mas decente. Si tan solo mi ex novio hubiera sido así. De un momento a otro sonreí al saber que por fin había aceptado dejar de tener una relación con ese hombre que solo me utilizaba.

Varios de los espectadores aplauden asombrados mientras otros silban dando su apoyo no solo a mí sino a las otras parejas quienes se encuentran bailando en la pista.

[…]

Me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta el pasillo más alejado de las personas. Se acercó con lentitud, una que le daba sensualidad y lo hacía verse aún más sexi de lo que era. Faltaba poco… me beso, por inercia cerré los ojos mientras seguía probando mis labios y yo los de él, antes de alejarse mordió mi labio inferior.

Al abrir mis ojos quede desconcertada, me miraba de una forma divertida. Apenas le iba a reclamar cuando me empujo y caí de sentón.

'Tonta, tonta, tonta. He caído de nuevo'

Se agacho hasta quedar frente a frente acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un beso casto en la boca.

— Tal vez si me hubieras escuchado llamarte desde un principio; te hubieras evitado toda esta "aventura nocturna" y yo me hubieras evitado la molestia de andar tras de ti.

— _¿_ Porque? _—_ Realmente más estúpida no pude haber quedado, incluso no entendió mi pregunta.

— La policía pensaban que era un traficante de blancas y te quería secuestrar. Tuve que escapar de un oficial y vestirme de esta manera para pasar desapercibido en este lugar.

— No, no me refiero a eso _—_ Si ya había quedado en ridículo. Que más daba continuar actuando así. _—_ ¿¡Por qué me seguiste y me dejaste pasar TODA ESTA PESADILLA!? _—_ Le grite colérica. Desde un principio me sentí perseguida pero nunca que imagine que el fuera, como iría a saber si toda la noche se la pasaron persiguiéndome, desde personas hasta animales.

— Pesadilla la que me dio la chica con la que te desquitaste _—_ Cambio esa expresión de diversión a una de molestia dispuesto a no dejarse ganar. _—_ Al menos no te persiguió la policía, casi me atrapan _—_ Eso ultimo más bien lo dijo para si mismo.

'Hubiera preferido que fueran ellos…'

— Por cierto, para nuestra próxima cita evita un vestido de ese tipo. Pareces prostituta _—_ Grito alejándose cada vez más con dirección a la salida llamando la atención de los entrometidos. ¿Cómo me encontraba emocionalmente en ese instante…? ya sabrán.

Kaoru, Miyako. Esto no se quedara así.

* * *

 **A/N:** Espero que esto haya sido de su entretenimiento.

Bye…


End file.
